inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheriwiki:Requests for adminship/Jedi Striker
The following is a '''preserved archive'. Please do not modify it.'' ---- Jedi Striker for adminship/Jedi Striker|action=edit}} Voice your opinion (0/0/0); Scheduled to end 00:49, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Jedi Striker (Talk ▪ ▪ user= }} Logs) - I am a huge fan of the books, and have great love of reading them. I have been in InheriWiki for several months, editing facts, spelling, etc. and I see that the current ones are not doing a very good job of maintaining stability with the articles (solving problems, settleing disbutes, etc.). As an administrator, I will make sure that fans who wish to read and edit the articles themselves will have fun reading the history of their favorite characters, locations, and any other article without fear of anyone ruining the article as they see fit. Jedi Striker 19:49, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I accept the nomination. Jedi Striker 19:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ;Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Inheriwiki in this capacity. Please take the time to answer a few generic questions to provide guidance for voters: :1. What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? ::A: I mainly look to see if any vandalism occurred, replace with correct facts, and check spelling. :2. Of your articles or contributions to Inheriwiki, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? ::A: If articles are unclear or have been vandalised, I always try to be one of the first to get in and make sure everything has been clarified. I make sure that personal messages are taken out and stated in the discussion if needed. On the article of the Eragon movie remake, I found personal opinions and no administrator took action, so I had to remove them myself. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: I have not been met with any conflict from users myself, yet, if I face any in the future, I am prepared to face them and defend my position if necessary. :4. If you could change any one thing about Inheriwiki, what would it be? Why? ::A: I put a stop to vandalism and issue warnings where they are necessary, something the administrators here have failed to do, that way thsoe who truely love the Inheritance series can enjoy the articles as they are meant to be written. ;General comments ---- Discussion Support Oppose: I oppose the current administration level with the fact that personal opinions, vandalism, and consistency have remaiend unchecked. As administrators, they should not neglect their jobs, and negligence is not a job requirement. Most administrators I've found on other Wiki websites take their job seriously, and the current work they've done here has been very distasteful. This may be due to the fact the administrators are not fans of the series themselves, but I don't know as I am not them. I believe Paolini would find the negligence of articles about all he's written very disturbing. Jedi Striker 20:11, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I also oppose the nomination. If your goal is to edit, then you can do that without an adminship. Also, I recommend learning how to spell correctly first before we feel good about you making correct edits on the pages. Baby steps first mate. --Erbschaft Leser 02:08, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Obviously you didn't carefully understand my intentions. Read them first.... mate. --Jedi Striker 20:33, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Neutral I feel that you know enough about the wiki to make a fairly good admin, but I don't feel you know about the wiki enough that you don't make mistakes you can't fix. For instance, your comment opposing administration level is under the heading for comments on why others would want to oppose your adminship request.--Iner22 17:49, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Whoops, you got me. The comments I thought were general comments from myself too. Please don't hold this against me. --Jedi Striker 23:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ---- :The above is a '''preserved archive'. Please do not modify it.'' __NOEDITSECTION__